


Beautiful Life

by cestlavieminako



Category: HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: Why waste so much on him, when it could be used to help so many others?
Relationships: Rocky/Smoky (High & Low)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20
Collections: High and Low Shipping Week





	Beautiful Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 4, Living Together, and continues where Day 3 left off.

At least he didn’t have to pack anything, Smokey thought to himself. If he’d hesitated on Nameless Street for a moment longer, he might have lost his resolve and taken back his agreement to live with Rocky while he recuperated. He had wound up with a few extra pairs of clothing during his hospital stay (most likely things Rocky had left for him…even more that he felt he owed the man, even if Rocky said he owed him nothing), and he had them stuffed in a small messenger bag that hung across his body even now, as Rocky was unlocking the door to his home and ushering Smokey inside.

It was a large home, very spacious, but not filled with an array of items showing off Rocky’s apparent wealth. Truly, Smokey had come to realize that the White Rascals leader was quite well off, given how he’d taken care of his hospital expenses without batting an eyelash.

For a moment, Smokey tried to imagine what could be done with Nameless Street with that amount of money. Why waste so much on him, when it could have been used to help so many others? 

That line of thought had been on a near constant loop in the back of Smokey’s mind, since the moment this had all been agreed to, and it seemed to worsen as time passed and more treatments came and went.

“Smokey?”

Smokey blinked, shaking the thoughts off as if they were a dusting of fresh snow, and he glanced at Rocky, who had paused and seemed to be regarding him with concern. It would be so much easier to read the man—and, perhaps, to trust him—if he wasn’t constantly hiding behind those glasses, Smokey thought to himself.

“You got pale for a moment. Here, let me show you your room, and you can rest…”

Smokey shook his head. “I’m fine. I was just…thinking.”

Rocky nodded slowly, and Smokey was thankful when he didn’t press matters. “Come see your room anyway, and then I can give you a quick tour so you can make yourself comfortable.”

Smokey doubted it would be that easy; he already felt quite uncomfortable in such splendid surroundings. He felt almost afraid to take a step inside, as if he would be trailing dirt across the clean white carpets. He was just a street rat, after all, he didn’t belong here, no matter what anyone else said…

A hand gently touched his shoulder, and Smokey blinked in surprise at how Rocky had (once again) managed to get so close to him without him noticing. He really needed to keep focused. Once he returned to Nameless Street, he’d need to have his wits about his constantly.

“It’s ok. Here…you can leave your sneakers here, and put these on,” Rocky said, setting a pair of plaid slippers on the floor beside him. When Smokey’s brow furrowed in confusion, he couldn’t help but chuckle softly. “In case you _did_ decide to take me up on my offer, I wanted to have a few things here to make you feel at home. And I somehow feel like you wouldn’t want anything plain white. These seemed to suit you more.”

Smokey could feel a smile playing at his lips, but he tried his best to repress it as he removed his sneakers and slid his feet into the slippers. They were nice…comfortable and warm.

“Good, looks like they fit,” Rocky murmured. “I actually asked Kizzy to get a few things for you. Her fashion sense is probably better than mine.”

“What if I had declined your offer?” Smokey couldn’t help but ask. 

Rocky shrugged. “Everything could have been returned. I let her know when you’d accepted, so she could drop the clothes off here. And please, try to not think about how much things cost. I can tell by that look on your face…you were, weren’t you?”

Smokey frowned, hating to have been caught in his thoughts, but he couldn’t exactly lie about it. “Like I said, you’ve done so much…you’ve been more than generous…”

“And it was entirely my decision to do so,” Rocky stated. “I promise you, I’m not going to hold it over your head, or ever ask you to pay me back. I truly would like to just see you at your best.”

“Why? Why just me?” Smokey couldn’t help but ask. “Most of SWORD isn’t at its best. Surely everyone could use help…”

“Not everyone was content to let themselves die because they were too busy helping others,” Rocky said, his voice suddenly so soft that Smokey could barely hear it. He sighed, reaching up to remove his glasses and rub at his eyes with his free hand, before turning his gaze back to Smokey.

That was the first time Smokey had ever seen Rocky without those glasses hiding his eyes, and he felt overwhelmed by the amount of emotion he could see swirling in the blond’s gaze.

Why did he care so much? They had barely interacted before the whole Redrum fiasco, and that interaction had been…well, not the greatest, thanks to so many misunderstandings. Was this Rocky’s way of trying to make up for how he’d threatened Smokey back then?

No, that wasn’t it, was it, Smokey thought, feeling Rocky’s hand slip around to the back of his neck. 

None of it made sense, he insisted to himself, as he allowed Rocky to draw him closer, watching him pause before their lips met, as if silently asking permission.

Smokey’s eyes fluttered closed, and in the next moment, he felt Rocky’s lips on his, and it felt…

Wonderful.

Like everything he loved in life, every small moment that had ever brought him joy, all rolled up into one glorious, magnificent package.

When it ended, Smokey wanted to weep, wanted to drag Rocky back and never stop kissing him. But he didn’t dare, because he was beginning to suspect what it meant, and he felt shaken to the core.

Apparently Rocky did as well, as he drew himself up and took a moment to compose himself. “Let me show you your room for now.”

Smokey nodded, feeling his heart hammering in his chest, and he was thankful in that moment that he was healthier, because he was certain that the kiss or the strange emotions he was now feeling would have had him gasping for breath just months prior.

He shoved all those thoughts down deep, and followed Rocky down the hall.

Later.

He could think about all of it later, even though the very thought terrified him.

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to continue this as a soulmates type AU (within this AU of my sugar daddy AU), but uh...I'm not sure if I'll be doing that now. So if you wondered why the kissing was so earth-shattering, then that's why. I've changed my plans for day 6 and 7 so many times now, and one of the ideas for the soulmates prompt had been to continue this, but my brain is a fickle little bugger, and we aren't doing that now.


End file.
